Survive
by Xavius
Summary: A man is framed for killing his own brother, and is given the ultimate sentence: Confine to a Prison Age for all eternity. When the Age itself tells you to do so, all you can do to live on in the harsh prison is survive. T just to be safe.
1. Day One

_This idea has been buzzing around in my head for a week or two, so I decided to create a file and start it. It's my first fic, so don't make fun of me too hard. Sorry if most of the chapters aren't very long, its hard to think up uber-long journal entries every second, and I think that this is perfectly fine._

**Survive**  
**Day One**

_DAY 1 - Morning_

_Neetsahvai,_that's what they named this Age. Simply "survive," and that it's bitterly ironic, I think. Because that is the one thing that you can barely do here, in Neetsahvai.

I have been framed, framed for killing Shornath, my own brother. They are wrong, I know they are, and they will always be wrong. I do not know who did it, they told me nothing. They just put me here. Here. Forever.

I am Karon, and I am a prisoner on Neetsahvai. I have brought one of my journals with me, and I am writing down my time here. Hopefully, it will help anyone else falsely imprisoned here, or, ofcourse, those who were justly done so.

Please, if this helps you escape, survive, or otherwise. Share it with others, please.

This place is the oddest, and perhaps, cruelest Age I have ever seen. The sky is green, a deep, emerald green, and it reflects on the clouds and the sea. Beyond the clouds you can see a moon, a sister planet, whatever you would call it, it is too large to be normal. But a great green planet can be seen past the clouds, with rings circling dutifully around it. How it can possibly be this close, I don't know.

But, perhaps the most interesting feature is the glass, the chrome. Chrome structures jutting out of the sea, twisting and contorting in mountains, crowns, and arches. It litters the long beach that I have linked in upon. Some seem to stick out and writhe naturally, while others seem to have been worn off from the monoliths and the distance and washed in with the tide.

This place, though it is destined to be my prison, is oddly fascinating, and oddly beautiful, and yet it will be my tomb.

The pale, sandy beach wore away into a line of metal posts and blue grass, the grass wore on shortly before disappearing into a blue-leafed jungle, where uncomfortably sounds emanated threateningly from.

I would never leave the beach unless I had to, but eventually, I would certainly have to, for I would never be able to eat the glass scattered along the beach. But I've decided that I will leave soon, I just feel like I need to bask in the green-tinted light for a little longer before I descend into Jakooth's Age.

Before he jungle is a low strip of exotic shrubbery - blue crabgrass, flowers, some yellow stalk like plants, with blue leaved shrubs with pods in the middle. The pods are dry and hopefully flammable, or perhaps even fruit or edible seeds grow in them. I pulled some off to save, perhaps they will come in handy. I peeled one open and ate the seeds inside, they are round and squishy and incredibly sour, and I almost gagged on them. But they seem to be edible since I have yet to acquire a visible sickness. Hopefully I'll know if my insides are bleeding or I get an ulcer.

_DAY 1 - Noon_

It seems I was incorrect, these seeds or, however edible, mildly poisonous to the D'ni digestive system. I have been vomiting all morning, and I am just now feeling better and I feel as if I should write something down, however much it pains me. I have decided to call them "_nyahloa pods,"_it means "sickness pods" in D'ni. Perhaps they have an official name, but I wouldn't know it, being cut off from any records I might have formerly had access to in the Cavern.

I think that I may rest for a little while, I am going to be here for a long time. So I have all the time I need to explore, rest, and do whatever I want. Assuming that I do not starve or get killed by some wild animal first.

_DAY 1 - Mid-afternoon_

I woke up about thirty minutes ago, and I have been experimenting with things on the beach and the nearby shrubbery. The glass on the beach is relatively brittle, and with sufficient force, pieces and bits can be easily broken off for whatever use. I broke a piece of of one of the taller and sharper chrome plants on the beach and tried it out as a knife, it needed a bit of sharpening, and it is still relatively blunt.

It is proficient for cutting apart plants and crudely chopping up some of the jungle trees' branches, but it will require more sharpening when I have time to make it into anything of value. I am trying to find a way to make a spear, and I've discovered that when the stem of the stalk-like plant is peeled out and the center is pulled, it is like a thin, extra strong string.

I am planning to start work on a spear of some sort, but though this string is durable, I'm hoping that it will hold as something to defend myself with, or even catch live food with in the future. I have never been exceptionally good at surviving in the wilderness, or the study of nature. But I can't help but be proud of myself, as a scientist, I must experiment and try to find every possible way to do something.

_DAY 1 - Evening_

The night is early, and I fear I will be kept awake tonight. From the jungles suddenly comes the whooping and squealing of unknown animals. I know I am on the beach, and with any luck, they will stay in in the jungles, but I just can't get comfortable with it. I have made a crude spear, and it may be usable, so I feel a little better.

I wish I could start a fire, and I shall have to try to create some sort of fire-making tool and try out if the nyahloa are dry enough to catch fire. I still feel their sickness in me, but I feel better already, and it seems as if it is a short-live poison that they hold. But for tonight, I will try to rest and stay calm, and hopefully I will get some sleep. And, if anything, perhaps the forest creatures are friendly.

Tommorrow, I plan to try and set off into the jungle, especially, it seems, that most, if not all, of the creatures here are nocturnal. Though it would be hoping too much to assume there were no day-time creatures. So I sleep on the beach with my back facing the ocean, good night. I hope it will not be my last.

Perhaps no one will ever read this, I severely doubt anyone will ever find it. But it keeps me sane, and gives me something with which I can pass the time.


	2. Day Two

_Well, I'll admit it might be a bit early to add another chapter already. But I have time to kill, why not?_

**Survive**  
**Day Two**

_DAY 2 - Morning_

As it would seem, I am very much alive. Though, whether I am fortunate or unfortunate remains to be seen. The beach looks strangely beautiful in the morning glow, and I can't help but wonder why such an Age was written for imprisonment. I can't help but wonder if I'm going to find out.

_DAY 2 - Morning_

I mentioned finding a way to start a fire during yesterday's entries. An idea has struck me, perhaps the glass is durable enough. I know that it is a long shot, but perhaps it will work. I can always find rocks for flint, but it would be so much more convenient if I could find something early on.

_Continued: _Success! The glass here is indeed very hard, even if brakeable. But, oddly enough, it is sufficient to start a fire. It will certainly help me feel safer at night, whether or not it actually helps. I am planning preparations to leave the beach now, I will hopefully be ready by noon. Breaking off knives from the beach glass, stocking up on nyahloa pods.

I will be good and confident, and it seems that I don't have any real choice in the matter, since there is nothing really edible on this beach, and having not eaten anything for about a day now, it is unbearable, and I think I am becoming dehydrated.

_Note to self: _It seems that the ocean water here is fresh water, compared with water on most other Ages, which is either contaminated or filled with sea salt. The Cavern's lake water was filled with algae spores and caused hallucinations and fever. I can't help but think this water may be a bit contaminated in itself, due to its brackish flavor, but I feel hopelessly dehydrated. Hopefully it will be better than the nyahloa.

_DAY 2 - Mid-morning_

An interesting little creature scuttled out of the jungle this morning, its something like a crab and a monkey put together. Its actually somewhat hard to describe, but its like a monkey on six spindly crab legs with a set of regular hands and then a set off smaller, crab-like hands. Its head is off a monkey, though it has patches of scales on its neck, along with small red spines going down its back.

I named it Mork, for no real particular reason, he seems quite tame, actually. I have half a mind to keep him as a pet. If I had any real food, I'd give it some.

_Note to self: _Well, Mork actually seems rather immune to the poison of the nyahloa pods, though I must keep in mind that I will need them for fire, so I will have to bring a longer supply.

_DAY 2 - Noon_

Well, I am setting off on schedule, I am prepared to enter the jungle. To describe my experiences as detailed as possible, I will list what supplies I currently have:

1 Crude Glass Spear (Chrome Glass, Yellow Stalk String, Tree Branch)

2 Chrome Glass Knives (For cutting and lighting fires.)

23 Nyahloa Pods (8 intended currently for Mork, if he accompanies me.)

3 Yellow Stalk Strings; Untied

1 Personal Journal

6 Bits off chopped-off tree branches

1 Mork (Pending)

And, as I speak, I am working on trying to find some Chrome Glass worthy of a cup to carry some ocean water in, though I may leave it all behind and hope the rivers and streams of the jungles are as fresh. Mork seems to have taken a liking to me, I'm hoping he will come with me, just another distraction to keep me sane.

_DAY 2 - Early Afternoon_

Well, I have taken a quick rest under a shady tree to write a bit. The jungle is mildly humid, but nowhere near so as I expected, it is quite comfortably if I conserve my energy. The light filters through the trees with an eerie green glow, even though I only hear a few stray chirps here and there, I can't help but watch my back in this place.

The green is overwhelming, even though the plants spread across the ground were of various colors, they all look green. I'm looking for some sort of small animal or fruit to collect for food, but am out of luck so far. Hopefully I will get lucky soon, I don't know if I can survive another day without food.

I am also beginning to feel a bit nauseous, and I'm worried it's from the ocean water. I'm hoping its either dehydration or hunger and that it will pass.

_DAY 2 - Mid-afternoon_

Green, green, everything I see is green. It is beginning to make me dizzy, and I'm relatively sure that it's not the nausea. The nausea has basically passed, had a couple of close calls where I almost lost it, but I feel good.

Mork is still by my side, hoping around in the dismal green, which comforts me so much. But I am praying that I find food soon, my stomach is caving and yet I have no choice to go on, draining away my energy.

New creatures are coming out, and it discomforts me to a point, but they are all distant and harmless, so I try to stay calm even as the humidity begins to drench my garments. If I had known two days ago that I would be in such conditions, I would have dressed differently, but my jailers would not have let me change.

_DAY 2 - Evening_

Oh, perhaps it is a blessing from Yahvo! But I have found an oasis in the jungle, if that makes sense. A small clearing with a couple of trees in the cnter where a crude house was built. I put my hopes too high hoping for another D'ni, but I found something much better. Food, buckets of food.

Some of it was sour, and in some cases, rotten, but some was more fresh, and I decided to start on that first, though staying conscious of the rest, for I didn't want to be left with nothing left in the end. They were like purple pears, and there were also some strange, maroon, bumpy fruit with tough skin that had a delicious taste I couldn't even compare to anything before. Mork seemed happy too, and I was glad.

It is, as stated, night. And this house, miraculously, has a disused fireplace in it, also very crude. But it was safe enough so that it wouldn't set the place alight. There was a thin cover of dust over everything, which said that it hadn't been used in awhile, but not too long of awhile. I didn't dare imagine what happened to its previous occupant. But the fire and the shelter helps me feel safe and warm.

I dread having to leave this place, since it seems like a gift from Yahvo that he gave me after the past day of hunger. And now my belly is full, even though I know from now on I will have to ration it to keep it going until I find more food. Mork has fallen asleep by the fire, and there is a bed made of some sort of soft, furry leaves in the corner. It is certainly better than the rough wood, with wooden nails sticking out of most every board.

Good night, and today, I am very sure that it shall not be my last.


End file.
